Magic is a four-letter word never spoken
by Sweetest Days
Summary: None understood why the first prince of Courthania kept someone around who was so obnoxious, argumentative, and just all-together unpleasant. My first AU and it's slashed goodness. Take a look!


_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own them. I just felt like taking the MCL characters and playing with them for a bit.

_**Author note:** _My first total author universe yay! And it's yaoi. Of course my brain would plunge into this. Hope you all likey!

* * *

Chapter start

The kingdom of Courthania was truly a blessed place to live. It was naturally surrounded on three sides by a mountainous terrain that was further defended by thick foliage of green forest. The people made their home in the valley between these natural defenses and were further blessed by the rivers running through the forest and city.

The first settlement there had been too many centuries ago to count. But the first king had been struck by the lands beauty as he stood overlooking it from one of the mountain peeks, entranced by the forest that was so like a precious green emerald. It had seemed only natural to create a home there.

It had been successful and both the royal family and the people enjoyed great prosperity and happiness in the valley.

Prince Nathaniel however had a headache. Brought on by his loving but oh so neurotic sister, Amber. He sighed as he stood on his balcony overlooking the city. It was a sight he knew so well he barely took it in anymore; he rarely let the beauty of what he'd one day rule take him over anymore. He was a man of deep thoughts and order after all. There wasn't time to admire the clear skies and the crystal clear rivers running through the city, no time to admire the finely crafted buildings.

Not to mention he wasn't at all inclined to admiring flowers since he was allergic to most kinds. This was why his sister was shrieking. Somehow she had gotten it into her head he would escort her friend Charlotte to the festival held yearly to view the unusual and colorful arrangements of flowers.

"-And she was looking forward to it! Nathaniel you promised-"

He would never have promised that, not only because of the pollen packed flowers. Nathaniel had spent every day since he was fourteen avoiding being seen with any single woman of any standing. The last thing he needed was for some enthusiastic people to take it into their heads he was finally 'settling down' and taking a princess.

Nathaniel wasn't a playboy and it wasn't that he was clinging to his bachelor status. He just… had no interest in a princess. It might have been that at seventeen he felt he was too young. Or more likely he'd been drilled too often about his duty to marry and produce an heir for the throne. Having lectures and having ladies thrown at his feet by mothers and aunts was a sure thing to suck the romance out of the prospect and make it more like he was buying a horse.

By the time he was fourteen he knew to look for a certain swelled hip, to look for wealth and prestige, and to look at how many children the ladies mother had birthed to see if the daughter would be a suitable bride.

Finally Amber grabbed him and forced him to look at her. She planted both her hands on her hips and gave him her best glare, knowing he hadn't heard a single word she'd ranted at him.

"Alright," she growled. "Alright, just what is the matter with Charlotte that you can't stand to even escort her to a festival?"

Nathaniel sighed and dropped his head into his hand, rubbing his temple. There wasn't anything wrong with Charlotte. She was from an old noble family and she was serious about her studies and looked always professional. She was a good lady-in-waiting to Amber and an even better friend to her.

What was wrong was Amber was throwing her at him like a steak bone to a dog and their parents were in full agreement that it was time for him to marry. What was wrong was Charlotte's mother was also parading her youngest daughter at him with increasingly more alarming and obvious methods.

Luckily he was saved from that retort. His father's page boy was there suddenly, bowing respectfully.

"My lord, my lady you are requested in the throne room immediately."

Amber huffed, irritated at the interruption. "What for this time?"

The page rose to his full height and looked at Nathaniel. Everyone knew he was the less volatile of the two sibling royals.

Nathaniel controlled his sigh and grasped Amber's elbow. "Come on. It won't help either of us if we don't show at all."

The page nodded thankfully to him and hurried ahead. The two followed at a slower pace and not for lack of Nathaniel trying to hurry it up. Amber was determined to get her piece across and was dragging her steps childishly as she berated him for not being interested in Charlotte.

The page waited for them quietly at the end of the long hall. When the two siblings finally reached him Nathaniel thought there might have been a small sigh of annoyance but let it go. His father wasn't a patient man and he wasn't above letting that be known by his page boys.

When they'd been announced the doors swung open and they stepped in together. The throne room was really simple. It had the king and queens thrones in the back poised on a dais several inches off the ground. Tables lined the walls for when there was a banquet held but for the most part it was a large room with a roaring fire place on both sides and tapestries decorating the wall. The chandelier was an impressive thing though and covered a large portion of the domed ceiling.

Nobles lined the halls, all turning to look when they entered, some voicing greetings and others tense and on alert. Nathaniel wondered why.

"Finally my children are here." His father announced loudly, the annoyance thick in his voice.

Amber halted Nathaniel's soft apology with a wave of her hand. "What is it Father? I was in the middle of something important with Nathaniel."

Just as Nathaniel and Amber had the king and Queen were golden and fair. His mother was a haughty woman who never lowered her eyes to anything she deemed less important. His father was much the same. But both were capable of horrible acts to protect the throne, their position, and their children.

It wasn't until he got nearer and could stand by his father's side that Nathaniel took note of the man at his father's booted feet. It was the standard position for crooks and thieves, people who awaited judgment by the king.

And yet… there was something different about this one. Generally the guards would have him shackled and pushed forward so he was on his knees, the head pressed to the cold tile. Yet that was not the case. This man sat on his butt with one leg bent to rest his arm against it, the other leg lax.

The man had long red hair that fell softly around his shoulders in straight lines and brushed the black and red outfit he wore. A ruby medallion necklace hung against his neck tightly.

Nathaniel studied the smirking face and knew the stranger to be amused by the fact no one was getting too close, not even the guards. The eyes were unusual. A silver color… Nathaniel frowned… he had heard something about silver eyes but he couldn't place it. Before he could though the teenager, surely no older than him, caught Nathaniel's appraisal and winked!

Winked! At him, the crown prince!

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes and tried to school the flush to his cheeks as the man's smirk widened.

Amber gasped beside him softly, her hand darting to cover her mouth. Nathaniel glanced at her gladly, happy to divert his attention to the offensive man. Her green eyes were wide and she too was blushing. But it wasn't embarrassment as Nathaniel's was. No, Nathaniel recognized the look all too well. His sister was easy at the game of love. She 'fell' at least twice a week.

He closed his eyes and his head throbbed even worse. Great… the crown princess in love with a criminal of some kind. It was terrific, really smashing in fact.

"My children I've called you here to announce the arrival of a sorceress in our midst," the king said casually.

Nathaniel's eyes snapped open just then and even Amber stiffened next to him. The redheads smirk grew even more pronounced as the hall erupted into uneasy murmurs.

Sorcerers… they weren't to be trusted at all. Of course, every land was blessed with magic. Courthania itself employed several wizards at any given time. They were safer though, more easily controlled. Take away wizards spell books and they were essentially as weak as a newborn colt. The class of wizard didn't matter. Be it a mage, a sage, or even a magician. They all relied on the spell books they studied and without them they were nothing.

A sorcerer or sorceress though was a highly different class all together. Though they started out as simple mages like all wizards they eventually abandoned the spell books, choosing instead to unravel nature itself for their purposes, evil or good. They didn't need anything to work the magic; there was no way to be safe from them except by not associating with them or by trying to kill them. The first was usually the best since killing one was a highly dangerous task.

Now it made sense why this man wasn't bound, why he wasn't gagged, why he was essentially free and being given a wide berth. There wasn't any way to keep him. And the best thing to do would be to not antagonize him until the end.

"My son, what shall we do with him?"

Nathaniel stilled his breath as his father addressed him. It had been happening more and more lately. He knew if he turned he would see the golden eyes eyeing him with the sharpness of a hawk for any imperfections.

The proper thing to do with a sorcerer… Nathaniel racked his brain. The man was smirking at him again, his eyes taking a slow and far too personal route down his body.

"What is your name," Nathaniel asked with as much stoicism as he could muster.

The man cocked his head.

"Answer!" Nathaniel barked. "Or can't you understand the civil tongue?"

"I understand it golden boy."

"How dare you insult my brother like that," Amber snapped and Nathaniel barely grabbed her wrist in time to stop her from charging at the man. As intimidating as his sister could be he doubted the sorcerer would be intimidated or even impressed with her fire.

The man smirked and rose to his feet in one long, languid movement. "What a fiery parrot you've raised. Maybe you should find a better use for that tongue of hers though."

Nathaniel drew himself up, stepping deliberately nearer to the man. Interest flared for a second in the deep silver depths before it faded again to be buried under a taunting and challenging gaze.

Nathaniel heard the murmurs. Nobody who was sane would step so near to this man who bled both power and danger in a potent cocktail. He narrowed his eyes and thinned his lips. He would either die in the next few minutes or end up horribly maimed he was sure. But he had to stay strong in front of the other nobles and especially his father.

"If you won't give us a name then I suppose we must assume it's tarnished somehow," he said. "And we can assume you aren't here for any good then."

The sorcerer put a hand to his hip. The movement sent his scent through the air. Nathaniel detected smoke and light cologne of some kind. The sorcerer lifted his hand and crooked a finger at Nathaniel to summon him forward. Nathaniel scowled and the man paused and waved his hand in dismissal after a moment.

"You know what they say about assuming," the sorcerer said with a small shrug.

"And what do they say?" Nathaniel was resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"They say it means you're an ass." It was spoken calmly and tauntingly.

It carried through the hall and the nobles drew together, whispering. Some were outraged while others were worried. Some were wondering when the amusement would stop dancing on the sorcerers face and he would get angry. The crown prince certainly was there already.

"I say we put him in the jails."

"But prince!" Melody was there suddenly, clutching his arm with a worried expression on her face. "Prince, our walls can't hold him long."

Melody was from the top noble family and a fairly skilled mage in her own right. She focused on the healing arts and defensive spells. And she was one of the many girls his mother took extra special care to parade around him. Melody had the queen's stamp of firm approval.

Nathaniel softened his features to be as assuring as possible. He gently pat the hand clutching his arm and turned slightly to maneuver her away from the sorcerer. Melody softened immediately and tilted her head prettily.

"I'm sure that with your help the court wizards can construct some sort of barrier to block his escape."

"I'd be surprised if your court magicians could boil water," the sorcerer commented lightly.

Nathaniel turned to his parents. Nathaniel turned to his parents. His father locked eyes with him before nodding his assent. "Until the sorcerer reveals just why he has decided to come unannounced into our country let him enjoy our hospitality… in the dungeons. Take him!"

His mother was looking at her husband from the corner of her sapphire eyes. Rather than comment she closed them with a soft, hidden sigh, and clutched her fan with slight more pressure.

The sorcerer laughed a little as the guards stood around him in a loitering fashion. They were making half gestures and Nathaniel was getting annoyed.

"Will you men please just grab him," he snapped.

Before the bravest guard could touch him the sorcerer tossed his hands in the air swiftly. Gasps flew through the crowd and some of the women shrieked, one even deigned to faint into the arms of the noble she'd been trying to catch the eye of for weeks. The bastard was laughing at Nathaniel now.

"It seems I've given the precious little prince a headache. I'll take my leave now and take advantage of your, eh, 'hospitality'."

Nathaniel watched as the man led the way out of the hall and watched the way the crowd parted away from him. He glanced away and his sister came forward and subtly pushed Melody off of him.

Nathaniel closed his golden eyes. He didn't know what was worse. His mother throwing girls at him, his father pushing him more and more, or his sister showing off a horrible possessive streak unless he was with one of her friends.

Days passed and the sorcerer didn't speak but he didn't do anything threatening either. Noticeably threatening that is. Dreams were haunting the prince's sleep. Dreams of candle lit rooms so shadowed he couldn't make anything out with perception, dreams of phantom touches. Dreams of taunting silver eyes, and a feral grin Nathaniel longed to strike to pieces.

After another night of it Nathaniel cursed, throwing an arm over his face. He dropped his head and groaned, looking outside. The low moon was framed by his window, the stars bright and clear, and their pale light was washing into his room in soft muted colors.

He lay in his bed and stared loosely, trying to empty his mind so sleep could pull him back down. He tossed and turned with sighs and half muttered curses as sleep evaded him. Even his limbs were too restless to lay still for long, every position he took uncomfortable and awkward.

Finally he sat up and groaned. He buried his face in his hands. Ten minutes later saw him dressed and heading down the halls. With more anger than he usually let show he tugged the door open that led down to the dungeons. The steps were narrow so he had to slow his pace down slightly.

Times from his childhood when he had been punished for even mentioning the dungeons filtered through his brain as he stepped down into them. His father had been beyond furious if his children wet near the criminals housed there. Even Amber had been punished harshly when she'd been caught. It had been a shock because before then Amber had never been struck once.

The air was stale, musty. There was an annoying dripping from somewhere and it was close to freezing. Nathaniel had to pause to let his eyes adjust to the near complete darkness. Even the places that weren't encased in shadows were harsh to look at.

It wasn't too hard to find the sorcerer. The fear hanging off the guards stationed outside his cell were a dead give away. When he stepped forward they jerked to attention.

"P-prince! You shouldn't be down here!"

"Go."

"But prince we have orders to guard-"

Nathaniel tsked. "If he wanted to escape then he would have."

It took a few more firm dismissals from Nathaniel before the guards left. They practically ran.

The barrier was still up. Nathaniel pressed his hand against it and felt the warmth course from it through his palm. The sorcerer was reclining on the bed.

"Well if it isn't the little golden boy!" He feigned shock to see Nathaniel. "What bring you down here with us criminals? Did you break one of your daddy dearest china plates?"

Nathaniel glared. "Ah, it speaks. Now maybe you'll tell me why the hell you've been trying to curse my sleep."

The sorcerer snorted. "Sleep? If I wanted to curse anything on you it would be your waking moments."

"I don't believe you. I'm the one who put you in here. You must be dying to get revenge," Nathaniel said.

The sorcerer grinned. "You… put me in here?" he chuckled. "I didn't have to stay."

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes. "Then why did you? Or is the great sorcerer power we all fear just smoke and mirrors? Maybe you don't have the power to break a spell woven by several first class wizards."

"Assuming again… if you must know I'm here because I'm looking for something."

"What?"

"If I knew," the sorcerer said and tossed his head, "then I'd have it already and be gone."

The red hair was a bright spot of color even in the darkness. Nathaniel pulled his gaze back to the silver eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"So what?"

Before Nathaniel could retort the sorcerer spoke up. "So, I'm haunting your dreams. Well I'm not surprised. Golden boy can't be getting much action from the frigid little ladies in his court."

"You're disgusting."

"Yet you're dreaming of me. Is there a bad little boy under all that courtly fop of yours maybe?"

Nathaniel felt a small flush. "It seems you still aren't willing to talk and it's obvious you can't get out. Sit in here and stew."

"It's Castiel," the sorcerer announced just as Nathaniel had began to step back. It halted the prince.

"What?"

He got an eye roll in return and the sorcerer got off the bed and moved to stand in front of Nathaniel. All that separated them were the thin bars and the barrier.

"My name you idiot. It's Castiel."

Nathaniel turned back with an undeniably speculative look in his eyes as he replaced his hand against the barrier. He thought about a lot of things. It was a 'gift' of his fathers 'loving treatment' that Nathaniel could think of several things simultaneously while holding conversations with others.

"And why are you here," he asked carefully.

Castiel shrugged and traced lines in the barriers. His moving finger left trails of light as it reacted to his touch. "Call it fate, destiny… having an annoying friend who insisted."

Nathaniel crossed his arms and tilted his head. "What nonsense are you trying to pass off on me?"

"Not a damned thing. The signs all pointed that my destiny was here in this castle. I'm not really in to all that but my friend insisted and wouldn't let it drop."

"And that's why you haven't fled?"

"Yupp. I'm strong and my friend is fairly gentle-natured. But when he gets riled even I duck out of cover." Castiel smiled. "I figured I'd give it a week or two then I could go home and say I tried.

"Now what is it you want gold boy?"

"Huh?"

Castiel crossed his arms. "Why did you come down here?"

"I told you. I wanted to know if you were trying to disturb my sleep," Nathaniel said.

"Call me crazy… but if that's the only reason you came down here then I'm a false sorcerer and you're really a princess."

Nathaniel tsked. "You should be careful how you speak. People have been held for treason for lesser insults. Though I agree with you being false."

Castiel didn't respond in words. His eyes narrowed and the smile dropped as he dropped his hands and whistled. It was one long even note. Nathaniel backed away as he felt a kind of odd feeling in the air. His eyes widened when the barrier before him started to glow red and pulse.

There wasn't any way. Nathaniel backed further away from the pulsating heat. Castiel was still whistling and the power was swirling, focusing on the barrier. With a sudden loud noise it broke and dissolved with a great rush of wind. Nathaniel cried out when he was thrown back into the grimy wall, his arm coming up to shield his face.

He collapsed against the wall and found his heart pounding. Never… there had never been a display of such raw and primal power in front of him before. He was even breathing harder and shaking.

Castiel changed his whistle to an actual tune, a ballad piece from Courthania. He strolled out of the cell like he owned it, Nathaniel hadn't seen him open the actual gate locking him in but he had.

The piece of ballad he used was irksome to Nathaniel. "How do you know that? It isn't something we sing in the streets."

"Hmm, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Answer me you damned fool!"

Castiel lunged suddenly. Nathaniel barely moved out of the way in time. Castiel pushed off of the wall to follow after him.

In the back of his mind Nathaniel knew all he had to do was scream. If he did the guards would swarm down again. They wouldn't have been able to subdue the sorcerer. But he would have been able to scuttle back up the stairs and to his room. He didn't know why he wasn't calling for help considering he was being crazy not to.

Nathaniel grunted when Castiel managed to grab him by the back of his shirt. He felt the wind knocked from his lungs when he was slung to the ground. A part of him hissed at how dirty it was and cold against the cold stones. A bigger part though was laying down to rest, the restless frustration he'd been feeling for the past few days finally relaxing slightly. They dimmed even more when Castiel slung his legs over him and supported most of his weight on his hands next to Nathaniel's head.

"Now let's try some good old fashioned honesty, princess."

"Get off of me!" Nathaniel tried to thrash but Castiel only sunk lower against him.

"Nah. I like this view of you better than you being all lordly."

"I am a lord, idiot," Nathaniel spat.

"But you aren't my lord," was pointed out with a raised brow. "And therefore I don't owe you anything. Not to mention you have a stick in your ass."

"How dare you?"

"It's easy. I just say what I think."

Nathaniel growled, "That was a rhetorical question!"

"I don't care."

Castiel chuckled at the evil glare on Nathaniel's face. "Now as for that ballad of yours… tell me what you were doing down here and I'll tell you where I heard it."

"I already-"

"Ah, ah, ah. I think I want the truth now," Castiel said and waved a finger in Nathaniel's face.

By doing so he released one of Nathaniel's hands. It didn't take much thought to swing. His fist connected and Castiel was knocked slightly off balance. It wasn't enough to make him slip off of Nathaniel's slighter body though. Castiel grimaced at him and rubbed his jaw.

"What a feisty princess. What, have I insulted your delicate sensibilities being on top of you?"

"You crude bastard!"

"Your tongue is worse than mine princess. Now why were you here?"

Castiel ran a hand down Nathaniel's cheek until he found his neck, his thumb running along the exposed collarbone. It was an odd sensation but it wasn't unwelcome, much to the prince's immediate surprise. It immediately made him uncomfortable but he couldn't protest the actual contact.

"I… I don't know why," he admitted, unable to really think now. It was alarming since nothing had ever brought him to this point of brain dead fluster.

Castiel grinned. "I'll accept that for now. I suppose I can answer one of your questions now."

"How do you know that ballad?"

Castiel grinned and leaned forward. "Oh, that's an easy one. I've been hearing it in _my_ dreams."

Nathaniel didn't have any time to respond before lips dropped onto his. His first response was alarm. His eyes widened and he tried to roll away but Castiel's weight was too heavy and settled on him. He had never had much experience in kissing since he'd never been interested so he wasn't sure what he should be feeling really.

Castiel was very skilled. With little coaxing he convinced the lips under his to part enough to so he could slip his tongue in. The body under him radiated an unease and uncertainty. It took little before the body had relaxed under him slowly. Triumph roared through him and he felt the licks of rightful passion and also a dim relief. It would seem Lysander had been right… it had been the uptight prince he'd been sent for… oh, Lys would never let him live this down.

Nathaniel wasn't responsible in those minutes. As his body relaxed more and more on that dirty stone he felt certain of that. The sorcerer was weaving a complex spell around him. It wasn't a spell he wanted to escape though much to his shame.

It was a dark kind of longing swelling through his blood that ignited flames within him.

When Castiel withdrew he was amused that Nathaniel was panting now with the fact he had stolen his breath. Hr licked his lips thoughtfully. It had been a reading his friend Lysander had done for him that had brought him here. After weeks of haunting and tormenting dreams of a shadowed blond from this country, that damnable melody circulating every time he had one, Castiel had been at his end and sought the other sorcerer's help.

He hadn't been lying to Nathaniel when he said he hadn't known what he was here for exactly. All he had known was the man would be blond and be a noble of some kind. He had seen Nathaniel next to that vapid king though and something had clicked. It was fun, taunting him, and very satisfying.

But also there had been more. Really Castiel had been two seconds away from sneaking into the prince's room. Not to do anything carnal, though he wouldn't protest, but more just to be near the prince.

And that was just odd. Castiel had had many conquests but he'd be damned if he considered any of them lovers or vice versa. It had never bothered him when he was alone.

It was nice that the prince had been the more impatient of the two.

"Your place or mine gold boy," Castiel asked with a small bit of taunt to his voice.

Nathaniel swallowed. "I'm going back to my room. You can do whatever."

"How kind of you," Castiel said dryly.

Nathaniel gasped when he was suddenly dragged up. Castiel moved until he was sitting and Nathaniel was in his lap. His arms were tight bands around the blond's waist. All Nathaniel did was blink and then boom!

He had to blink the sudden brightness from his eyes and it took him a few minutes to figure out he was back in his room. Castiel grinned at him. It ruffled Nathaniel's feathers.

"Are you completely moronic? There isn't any reason to go using your magic for little things."

"There isn't any reason not to."

That first night had been spent arguing and heated kisses flavored with anger and nervous energy from Nathaniel, teasing amusement from Castiel. It had been a shock for the prince to wake up in the sorcerer's arm. A shock, but a pleasant and welcome one.

It hadn't been welcome to hear all the whispers when he announced Castiel as his new advisor. His sister had been gushing in happiness; his mother had bit her lip. His father looked him over and told him to be careful and to make sure he could keep the sorcerer on a tight leash. That hadn't sat well with Castiel but Nathaniel had been able to subtly step on his foot to shut him up.

It had been a few months later, in response to increasing demands as to why the prince kept such a foul mouthed companion that Nathaniel found himself frustrated again. Castiel had shown no issue with sneaking from his room in the early morning before Nathaniel or any of the castle had woken up. But it was grating on the princes nerves.

So to silence the talk and get his way Nathaniel announced Castiel to a new, higher, more personal status.

"I'm a consort now?"

Castiel was leaning on the rail around Nathaniel's balcony. The wind was teasing his hair. He didn't look mad, just slightly inquisitive and that was a good sign.

"Royal consort," Nathaniel muttered and took a sip from his glass of spirits.

Oh his father had let him have it. Normally a consort for the crown prince or princess would have been discussed with the king and queen before being announced to the general public. Nathaniel had blown through that tradition with true lack of care though, knowing his father would never approve a sorcerer to be so close to a member of the royal family.

"So does that mean I get to do you in the halls now," Castiel asked.

Nathaniel flushed. "Do you have to be so crass?"

All he got was a laugh. "Now there's my pretty little golden boy!" when Nathaniel remained stonily silent and unbending Castiel dropped an arm over him. "You know that was a big announcement. You could practically hear all the little ladies hearts breaking when you announced another man as your chosen companion."

"Stop exaggerating."

"I wish I was. It's one thing to have other men after my little princess. It's another thing having men and girls after you. And I'm sure your father will be after me as well now, seeing as you blindsided him."

"He never would have agreed had I asked," Nathaniel said with a sigh.

"Then why ask? We were doing fine."

"I…"

Castiel grinned suddenly. He loved it when Nathaniel got hesitant and flustered. "You what," he asked.

"I got sick of you never being there when I woke up like that first night."

Castiel stared and it was comical. It wasn't everyday Nathaniel could throw the sorcerer who, admittedly, had lived three lifetimes already compared to Nathaniel's measly few years.

"Honestly, close your mouth and stop looking so moronic. Otherwise even I might question why I'm with you."

"Is that right," Castiel wondered aloud.

Nathaniel scoffed. "Uh-huh…. Oh stop. Honestly, you could be an alligator and I doubt I'd feel any different, you trouble-causing fool."

Castiel grinned suddenly. "Though if I was an alligator some of our activities wouldn't be nearly so fun for you."

"Do you have any filter on your loose tongue?"

"If I did then-"

"Enough!"

End chapter

* * *

_**Author note:**_ Heheh. This was pretty fun. I think I'll do another AU eventually. I think my characters went OC in spots but I don't really mind. If they were in the setting of sweet Amoris I would have kept them closer to the book but since this is a different setting entirely they would naturally be different than the games versions. So I tried to stay true to Castiel's teasing manner with the people he likes (normally the avatar of the player in the game) and Nathaniel's more serious, reserved nature. I didn't have any real time to show off anything else. But I hope this was an enjoyable read for you all!

See you next time!


End file.
